Whose Line Is It Now!
by Sesshys-Kawaii-Kitsune
Summary: Its time for whose line is it anyway featuring characters from Naruto,InuYasha,YuYU Hakusho,Trigun,and Ruroni Kenshin!


Kitsune:Well um.hello welcome Sorry I've been taking sooooooo long to write  
you know with school picking on siblings and all.....Oh right well you're  
hear to read continue on!!!  
P.S-I wish these characters were mine but sadly they are not.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*opens up to Ryokko waving merrily.*  
Ryokko: Welcome to my show glad to have you well let's not dilly dally on  
to our contestants!!! Our contestants today are.......the one the  
only....Mirokou?!?! OMG who hired the hentai?!  
*Atsuko the camera person talks to Ryokko*  
Ryokko: I did not!I blame it on the CEO's of this show!!!  
*Again Atsuko talk to Ryokko*  
Ryokko: I'm the CEO well this is not my day is it?!?!  
*Mirokou walks out like he's just won something*  
Ryokko: Ok our next contestants are  
Hiei,Sesshomaru,Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura,Kenshin,Sanoske,Yugi InuYasha,and  
Kagome!!!!  
Kagome: I think this show is sexist!!  
Sessshomaru: And why would that be mortal.....????  
Mirokou: Because she's one of the only two girls!!  
Inuyasha:1,2 yep I only count 2  
Hiei: A brilliant one aren't we  
Naruto: Were you talking to me runt  
*Naruto walks up to Hiei and turns out to be smaller*  
Sasuke: You aren't one to talk Naruto  
Sakura: Oh Sasuke you're so cool!!!  
Sanoske: *cough*LAME!!*cough*  
Kenshin: Oh Sano must you be so mean...?  
Sanoske: Yes I must  
Yugi: ............  
Hiei: This is lame  
Kenshin: That it is that it is  
Ryokko: Ok chitchat is over let's play  
All: Yes maam!!  
Kagome: I feel like I'm in school  
Ryokko: If you set Kagome on fire you win a round  
Hiei:I am happy to oblige  
*ties Kagome to a pole and burns her like a witch*  
Sanoske: I can't believe he did that?!  
InuYasha: Kagome: I shall avenge yo...  
*Sesshomaru ties Inu-chan up and burns him like a witch*  
Ryokko: Wow 20 extra non-existent points for Sesshy-chan!  
Jaken: That's m'lord for you!!  
Ryokko:I don't remember inviting you?!  
Mirokou: That's cause you didn't wenc...  
Ryokko: Finish that sentence you'll wind up like Inu-chan  
Vash: No we must spread Peace and Love  
Ryokko: Oh how sweet*fakes a tear*  
Sasuke: Peace and Love this*stabs Jaken*  
Master Kakashi:That's my student  
Sakura & Naraku: What about us?!?!?!  
Ryokko: I don't know about Sakura but Naruto is loved!!  
*Ryokko hugs Naruto and Naruto smirks at Sasuke*  
Hiei: Sesshomaru you owe me 1000 yen!!!  
*Sesshomaru glares at Hiei then pays him*  
Ryokko: Let's play "Enslave the Male Population!!"  
Mirokou: I like the sound of this game!!!  
Sanoske: If it involves pretty girls I'm all for it!!!  
Ryokko: HOw we are gonna do this is me and Sakura shall enslave all the men  
playing the game....  
Men: *run away from the women*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fade Out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fade In~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ryokko: Vash I said pink lemonade not blue!!!  
Vash: Sorry Ry...*looks at Ryokko*....master Ryokko  
Master Kakshi: Hey that's my title?!  
Sakura: Shutup and keep scrubbing  
Mirokou: What can I do for you ladies *drools*  
Sanoske: I don't wanna be fan boy  
Naruto: I like my job I'm her majesty's ROYAL FOXBOY!!!  
Sasuke: Corrections you are a ROYAL PAIN....  
Sakura & Ryokko: Shutup and get back to work!!!  
Men: *sigh*  
Yugi: You will have to duel me to enslave me!!!!!  
Ryokko: Someone is asking to be burned at the stake!!  
*Hiei gets out matches and maniaclly laughs*  
Ryokko: I'm tanning Sasuke end the show fo me please!  
Sasuke: Yes master, JOIN US NEXT TIME!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Fade Out~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Commercials:  
*music starts*T and B Inc. we strive for the best come and visit us well  
do all the rest*music ends*  
*music starts*With Crunchycrunchy chicken were sure youll have a blast and  
if you dont Ryokko will kick our.......~~Sasuke runs screaming from  
Ryokko~~*music ends*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well what do you think R&R flames will not be tolerated especially from no  
good critics who can't right like somone I've met in the past.Oh and who  
should Sango and Sakura flirt with next time?Who should Ryokko flirt with  
vote and well find out who wins later!!! 


End file.
